Galti Ottesen
Galti Ottesen is the Valgtkriger (Chosen Warrior) of Jernheim, taking over from Valgtkriger Tormund Hvittskjegg. He is also the Jarl of Clan Stålblod. Galti's staunch traditionalism set him up as a reactionary to Tormund's attempts in swaying the Jerns away from tradition. Galti challenged Tormund to an honourable duel outside Nordavind, and there killed him. After seeing the old Valgtkriger to Ásgarðr, he entered the Moot: the bid for Jernheim's next Valgtkriger: their symbolic leader. While there was doubts about him even after defeating Tormund for his sudden appearance in the Jern 'political' scene, the Jarls elected him after his glorious feat of hunting, fighting and taming a rogue Dragon. They have not regretted their choice as he is considered the prime example of a Jern: wise, cultured and well spoken in Vinsrom, yet fearless, bloodthirsty and utterly mortifying outside of their borders. Educated in Anheim University - Galti swiped several diplomatic achievements into his resume almost instantly after coming into power. Building from Tormund's annexation of the more advanced Huns; Galti bagged a deal allowing the Huns their independence in exchange for shared technological research and manufacturing, as well as a loyal ally, and on top of it all, the release of the Huns allowed him to shift his focus elsewhere. Another such deal came From the Nyrians, who coveted their historical land settled by Tormund; in this one, Galti was given Nyrian spaceship schematics and in turn would use them to ascend from Ingos, which would return Nyrian lands to Nyrmark. Both of these deals gave Galti the technological efficiency he needed to establish the new Jern kingdom of Vinsrom in the wider galaxy. Valgtkriger Galti lead the people of clans: Hardhud; Storflokk and his own Stålblod (Skjellhav remained on Ingos) on an exodus towards the centre of the galaxy. Believing Ásgarðr - the Jern warrior's afterworld - to stand in the centre of the galaxy, Galti lead them northwards intending to settle nearby as to bask in the light and glory of their gods and ancestors so that their raids may equal in measure and spring plentiful. Finally stopping on a rich; uninhabited planet bordering the galactic core, they settled there and named it 'Våsasund' (Sometimes referred to as 'Vaasasund'). From there, the other clans expanded northwestwards around the core into what would make up Vinsrom today, while Galti remained on Våsasund and began construction of the city of the same name. Galti's prime ambition is to establish the Jerns as a true player in the wider galaxy in all of their raw glory. In doing so he will absolutely not compromise Jern traditions and values, but instead be a shining beacon of them, going as far as to put morals aside for them. The city of Våsasund is a reflection of this: even while still under construction, it is technologically and visually astounding to witness and undoubtedly a soon to be wonder in the galaxy. It is also where Galti's tower of Gjallarhorn stands, a gilded construct that is designed to look like warhorns joined together, rising taller as they go inward. The tower is named after the horn itself within, that when blown signals the Valgtkriger's will for the Jern clans to unite for war. Galti seems to be succeeding in his goals so far, as the Jerns have established a presence in the galaxy, and are already one of if not the most notorious raiders in the galaxy. Even the Ka'lu'umil have made successful use of their services (raiding your enemies) which contributed in the downfall of the Affinity, and has formed an alliance with Titus Gallius of the Phalanx. As he puts tradition above morals and always will do so, Galti has absolutely no tolerance for moral interventionists. For this reason, he considers the United Republic to be the nemesis of Jernheim. File:Galti's_sword.png File:Galti_Battle_Armour.png Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:National Leaders Category:Jerns Category:Villains Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters